The present invention generally relates to computer-based display of oil and gas exploration and production data. More particularly, the present invention relates to coupling drilling operational events and knowledge with an earth model in three-dimensional computer displays.
During the last 20 years, the Exploration and Production (EandP) business has been very successful in reducing the costs of finding and producing oil and gas reserves. However, it faces challenges to profitability in years to come. With the EandP industry competing for the same investment dollars as other industries, it is essential that operating companies continue to maximize the rate of return to their shareholders.
EandP companies are now putting more focus on collaborative asset teamwork to better evaluate the economic viability and risk involved in developing prospective oil and gas fields. To facilitate such collaboration, EandP companies are adopting shared, integrated, IT technology to enable multi-disciplinary teams to engage in improved workflow processes across all phases of the oil field life cycle.
Traditionally, Geoscientists have had the benefit of powerful integrated visualization tools. Such applications are characterized by excellent integration and interoperability, allowing workflow practices to be optimized. This permits geologists and geophysicists to model and comprehend the nature of the subsurface environment when evaluating prospects and planning development projects.
Drilling engineers tasked with wellbore construction typically do not utilize these integrated applications. The earth model resulting from the explorationists"" use of their tools is rarely referenced directly by the drilling engineer. The chasm between the explorationist and driller hinders optimum wellbore construction planning and execution, but presents a significant opportunity for operational improvement.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises a system and method for coupling drilling operational knowledge with an earth model in three-dimensional computer displays. The method may operate in a computer system comprising a processor and a memory medium. The memory medium may store a software program according to one embodiment of the present invention. The processor may execute the software program to 1) display a three-dimensional representation of an earth model of one or more wells; and 2) display one or more knowledge attachment symbols on the three-dimensional representation, wherein each knowledge attachment symbol is configured to display drilling operations data associated with the knowledge attachment symbol in response to user input.
As previously stated, the chasm between the explorationist and driller presents a significant opportunity for operational improvement. Coupling drilling operational events and knowledge (contained within Drilling Information Management Systems (DIMS)) with the earth model is a significant operational improvement that may be made to lessen the chasm. With the advent of more powerful personal computers and laptops, drilling engineers may now access similar visualization tools geoscientists have traditionally used on computer systems such as UNIX workstations.
Using three-dimensional visualization of the earth model as a foundation, a new Information Technology (IT) development strategy focuses on perceiving xe2x80x9cDrilling Learningxe2x80x9d by an intuitive method. Symbols, known as xe2x80x9cKnowledge Attachmentsxe2x80x9d may be attached to wellbore trajectories displayed in a three-dimensional environment, with each symbol indicating a specific event, such as one related to drilling operations or problems. This method may prove particularly useful to represent this disparate data together in one user interface, and in such a manner that the interdependencies between the earth model and drilling operations data are evident and correlated.